Jessie In The ANT Farm
by Fanatic77
Summary: After moving to California because of the traumatic fire destroying the penthouse, the Ross kids join a school for prodigies. Emma weaves in with the wrong crowd, Luke flirts with the cheerleaders, Emma s new friends, Ravi becomes best friends with Olive, who resembles Creepy Connie, frightening Luke and Zuri makes friends with the English prodigy Arielle. How will everyone cope?
1. A Fresh Start At A New School

_Here is a small recap of what has happened previously. Bryn Breitbart, Emma Ross' enemy set the old penthouse on fire, completely destroying it. The Rosses then purchased a house in California, where they would audition for a school for prodigies. Emma is a fashion prodigy, Luke is a dancing prodigy, Ravi is a science prodigy and Zuri is a chess prodigy. Here is a story of their life at the new school, Webster High._

"OMG! This house is totes amaze!" Emma Ross squealed, entering their new house in California.  
"I know, it`s perfect!" Luke Ross smiled.  
"Jessie, unpack my bags, I have a private playground to play in!" Zuri Ross exclaimed, thrusting her bags into Jessie`s arms.  
"I`m glad you all like it!" Jessie Prescott laughed. Bertram Winkle groaned as he entered.  
"Do you know how heavy all these new suits are?" He moaned. Jessie took hold of them.  
"Light as a feather." She exclaimed, throwing them back at Bertram, who trudged upstairs to unpack, followed by the kids and Jessie.

The next day, the children auditioned for places in the school for prodigies, Webster High. Each Ross got accepted for their individual talents. Luke was a dancer, Emma was a fashion designer, Ravi was a scientist and Zuri was chess player. They would start at Webster High the coming Monday.

After a slow weekend, Monday arrived, and the Ross children would start at their new school. Being a fashion prodigy, Emma wanted to look her best. She picked out a white knee-length floral skirt alongside a pink top with ruffled sleeves that fell half way between her elbow and shoulder with a pair of white ballet pumps. Luke chose a long sleeved blue checked shirt with jeans and high-tops, Zuri wore a purple stripy T-shirt with a purple glittery heart on it with a black tutu and pink sparkly trainer-pumps, while Ravi wore a long sleeved orange top with jeans and socks with sandles. The Ross kids strolled downstairs confidently and ate their breakfast of croissants, prepared by Bertram. Then Emma and Zuri did their hair. Emma curled hers and put the sides back and Zuri put hers into pigtails. Then Emma did her make-up. The children cleaned their teeth and gathered up their new, ready-packed school bags ready to get on the bus. The bus showed up, and the Rosses boarded it.  
"Bye kids, have a great day!" Jessie called, as the kids got on the bus that stopped right outside of their house. The kids got on the already full bus and stood towards the front. They waved at Jessie, who waved back at them. Emma pulled out her phone and began texting Rosie.  
"Hey!" A girl, who was sitting behind where Luke was standing called. Luke turned back, startled.  
"What?" Luke said.  
"There`s a seat here." She said, moving her bag for Luke to sit down.  
"Cool, thanks." He exclaimed. "I`m Luke Ross."  
"I`m Chyna Parks." The girl, Chyna, said. Luke and Chyna shook hands.  
"So, where do I go to enrol myself?" Luke asked his new friend Chyna.  
"So you`re new here? Don`t worry, just follow me." Chyna smiled.  
"Okay." Said Luke, as the bus pulled into Webster High, and the students flooded off the bus. Chyna took Luke down to where he had to enrol. Zuri, Ravi and Emma casually followed, as they all made their way to Principal Susan Skidmore`s office.  
"Ugh, more ANTs!" She said, with an evil tone.  
"Um, yeah, I`m Luke Ross." Luke said.  
"I don`t care! You`re the dancing prodigy though, right?"  
"Yeah." Luke said.  
"Okay, and you guys must be Emma Ross, Zuri Ross and Ravi Ross, the fashion, chess and science prodigies?" Principal Skidmore asked.  
"Yes." Emma, Ravi and Zuri chorused.  
"Welcome to Webster High." Principal Skidmore said, pretending to sound happy.  
"Thank you Principal Skidmore, we are delighted to be attending such a fantastic school!" Ravi smiled.  
"Whatever! Get out, all of you!" Principal Skidmore scowled, so the Rosses and Chyna left her office.  
"You`ll get used to that!" Chyna laughed.  
"Where do we go now?" Zuri asked.  
"To the ANT Farm." Chyna exclaimed.  
"Great! So we`ve got a principal with no fashion sense _and _a room full of bugs!" Emma said sadly.  
"No, ANT stands for Advanced Natural Talents." Chyna giggled.  
"Phew!" Emma sighed. Chyna lead the Rosses to a room with a music booth, a computer, a sofa and other equipment.  
"Welcome to the ANT Farm!" Chyna smiled.  
"Hey, Chyna that`s my job!" A guy with afro hair said.  
"Sorry Gibson." Chyna said.  
"Welcome to the ANT Farm! I love doing that!" The guy, Gibson said, as a girl with long blonde hair mimicked him, causing everyone to laugh.  
"Guys, this is Olive!, my best friend." Chyna said.  
"CREEPY CONNIE!" Luke yelled, screaming and running out of the ANT Farm.  
"Nice to meet you too!" Olive said, sarcastically.  
"Don`t mind him. Luke has a past with a girl who looks a lot like you." Emma said. Olive nodded her head.  
"So Olive, what`s your talent?" Zuri asked.  
"I have an eidetic memory, meaning that I remember everything." Olive explained.  
"Is that a gift or a curse?" Emma asked, confused.  
"Both." Olive said.  
"Well, what about you guys, what are your talents?" Chyna asked, smiling.  
"I`m a fashion prodigy." Emma exclaimed.  
"I`m a chess prodigy." Zuri smiled.  
"Luke`s a dancing prodigy and I`m a science prodigy." Ravi said. Olive`s eyes lit up.  
"No way, I love science!" I squealed. Then Olive and Ravi got talking about some stuff that no-one understood.  
"So, when does class start?" Luke said.  
"Soon." Chyna answered. "But you`ve _got _to go early, otherwise the older kids will bombard you." Chyna warned. "By the way, how old are you Emma?" Chyna asked.  
"15." Emma replied.  
"Oh, in that case you`ll be in room 7." Chyna said.  
"Okay." Emma said, making her way there.  
"Um, excuse me, am I in the right place." Emma asked.  
"Depends are you looking for room 7?" A blonde girl, who was sitting on a table asked.  
"Yeah." Emma said, sitting down.  
"I`m Lexi Reed." The girl sitting on a table introduced herself.  
"Hi." Emma said.  
"I`m...I`m" A girl started, looking confused.  
"Paisley Houndstooth." Lexi said, bluntly.  
"No, that`s not it" The dumb girl said.  
"Anyway, what`s with the cheerleading outfits." Emma asked, joining the girls.  
"We`re cheerleaders. The cheerleaders get a separate classroom than everyone else. Personally, I have no idea why you`re here. What`s your talent?" Lexi asked.  
"I`m a fashion designer." Emma said.  
"You`re here to design new uniforms for us!" Lexi said excitedly. Loads of different girls began throwing ideas at Emma for new cheerleading uniforms.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Emma yelled, pulling out her notebooks. "Tell me your ideas one by one."  
The cheerleaders gave all different kinds of ideas.  
"When do we want the new uniforms for?" Emma asked.  
"Whenever you can have them ready for." Lexi said.  
"Okay, I`ll make them on one condition." Emma exclaimed.  
"What is it?" Lexi asked.  
"Can I try out for the squad?" Emma asked excitedly.  
"Sure. Come to the gym at lunch." Lexi said.  
"Okay." Emma said, and the bell rang.

Emma showed up at the gym in her PE uniform at lunchtime for her audition for the cheerleading squad. Lexi decided she was perfect for the team, so gave her a spot on the squad. An excited Emma made her way to the ANT Farm to tell her siblings and new friends. By this point, Luke and Olive had solved the Creepy Connie situation.  
"Luke, Zuri, Ravi, Chyna, Olive!" Emma said excitedly.  
"What?" They all said.  
"Well, I tried out for the cheerleading squad, and I got a spot!" Emma squealed excitedly.  
"What?" Chyna and Olive, chorused sounding concern.  
"I`m on the cheerleading squad!" Emma said.  
"With Lexi Reed?" Olive asked.  
"Yeah, she`s really nice." Emma exclaimed.  
"No, she`s not! She`s horrible to us ANTs!" Olive exclaimed, sounding horrified.  
"Oh." Emma said.  
"What`s going on?" A boy, who`d been painting, said.  
"Emma here made friends with Lexi." Chyna sighed. The boy looked over at Emma wide eyed.  
"Hey." He said sounding flirty. "I`m Fletcher Quimby, the art prodigy." He said. Chyna and Olive laughed at his failed attempt to impress Emma.  
"Hi, great to meet you,and I love your painting, but I`ve got to go." Emma said, running out of the ANT Farm. Zurisat down to eat her lunch next to a girl with curly brown hair and glasses.  
"I`m Zuri." She said.  
"I`m Arielle." The girl Zuri was at with introduced herself.  
"Are you new here?" Zuri asked her.  
"Yeah. It`s huge here. And I`m only 8!" Arielle said.  
"Me too! What`s your talent?" Zuri asked the girl.  
"I`m an English prodigy." Arielle said.  
"So, you write books?" Zuri asked Arielle.  
"Actually, my speciality is poetry." Arielle smiled. "What`s your talent?"  
"Chess." Zuri said.  
"Cool! I`ve really wanted to be good at chess!" Arielle said, jealously.  
"I`ve always wanted to be good at English!" Zuri laughed.  
"Wel then, lets teach each other what we know!" Arielle smiled. Zuri and her new friend Arielle began teaching each other about their talents, meanwhile, Luke followed Emma back to her classroom, to meet her cheerleader friends.  
"Emma." He said, peering into the room.  
"What do you want Luke?" Emma asked.  
"Can I meet your new friends?" Luke asked. Then Emma realised what he was up to.  
"So you can flirt with them?" Emma asked.  
"What? No...I...I -" Luke began, but Lexi cut him off.  
"I`ve got this Emma." She said.  
"Go away you stupid ANT!" She yelled, pushing Luke out of the classroom. Luke ran back to the ANT Farm to join Chyna.  
"I can confirm how mean that Lexi Reed girl is!" Luke exclaimed.  
"I _did_ warn you!" Chyna laughed, rubbing Luke`s arm.  
"I mean, she`s hot, but mean!" Luke said dreamily.  
"I know! Your sister Emma`s hot, but _way_ out of my league." Fletcher said. Luke looked at him funny, as the bell went for class. The ANTs had music. They were working on vocals, so Chyna was asked to sing for the class. She performed her song _Stars Aligning_, and Luke was thoroughly amazed by her performance. At the end, when Chyna sat down next to him again, he praised her.  
"You`re such a great singer." He said.  
"Thanks! I was nervous about singing in front of you for the first time, in case you didn`t like it." Chyna exclaimed.  
"Well, I loved it!" Luke smiled. Then the class had PE. They were working on dance, so Luke was asked to give a short demonstration. Luke performed some quite technical moves before sitting down next to Chyna again.  
"You`re a fantastic dancer Luke!" Chyna said, impressed.  
"Thanks! I know what you mean about being nervous, because I was nervous you thought I`d stink!" Luke laughed.  
"You didn`t stink, you were brilliant." Chyna said. After PE, it was home time. Emma, Luke, Ravi, Zuri and Chyna all got on the bus. One of Emma`s cheerleader friends got the bus, so Emma sat with her while Ravi and Zuri sat next to each other and Luke and Chyna were next to each other. Soon, the Rosses got off the bus at their house, saying good bye to their friends and a huge hello to Jessie and Bertram. Bertram had prepared a lovely snack for the kids, and then the kids went up to their yet-to-be-decorated rooms to get on with their own little thing. Ravi performed some science experiment and fed Mrs Kipling, Emma designed the new cheerleading uniform, Zuri texted Arielle and Luke video called Chyna. After dinner of fish and chips, the kids did their homework, watched TV and went to bed, ready for another day at Webster High tomorrow. Each child hoped that their new friends wouldn`t find out about the fire destroying their old home, and that their father had just been discharged from hospital. Luckily, he was alright, but working on a new movie. If their new friends found out, would they be judgmental. Would anybody else find out, leading for them to get bullied? The possibilities were infinite, for they had know idea what their new school was like, and people in it reacted to certain circumstances.

**Dear Readers.**

**Thank you very much for reading chapter 1 of Jessie In The ANT Farm. I just want to make you aware that I don't own Jessie or ANT Farm, or ****any of the characters in the shows. I appreciate your feedback and ideas for the story, so please rate and review. Please refrain from writing any offensive or inappropriate comments. Chapter 2 will be on it`s way shortly!**

**Best wishes,**

**Fanatic77.**


	2. A New Day And A New Plan

_Previously, the Ross kids started at their new school, Webster High, where they met some new friends. Emma however is too old to be an ANT, and became friends with the cheerleaders. There was some slight chemistry between Luke and Chyna too. How will everybody cope at this point?_

* * *

"So, all we need to do now, is wait for the new uniforms, and kick her off the squad, got it?" Lexi asked her best friend Paisley.  
"Who are we talking about again?" Paisley asked confused.  
"Emma!" Lexi said happily, as Emma walked by.  
"Hey Lexi!" Emma exclaimed, hugging her friend.  
"How are the uniforms coming on?" Lexi asked.  
"Oh my gosh! They`re going great! I`m thinking..." But Emma got cut off by Lexi.  
"Don`t tell me! I want them to be a total surprise!" Lexi smiled.  
"Okay." Emma said, and walked off towards the cheerleaders' classroom.  
"Anyway Paisley, I was talking about Emma." Lexi said, evilly.  
"When?" Paisley asked. Lexi groaned and sat down next to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in the ANT Farm, Olive and Ravi were reading a science book.  
"So, that`s how you make methanol." Olive said.  
"Hey guys!" Chyna said, as herself and Luke entered the ANT Farm.  
"Hello Chyna." Ravi said.  
"Why are you reading a science book?" Luke asked.  
"For fun!" Olive said cheerily.  
"Looks like and is very alike to Creepy Connie. This is creepy!" Luke said, sounding freaked out.  
"What`s this Connie character like?" Olive asked.  
"She`s creepy, smart, looks exactly like you." Luke began.  
"What`s her full name?" Olive asked.  
"Constance Lilly Olivia Thompson." Luke said. Olive went quiet for a moment.  
"Okay." She said, with a fake smile. Then she got up to leave the ANT Farm, when Lexi and Emma appeared in the doorway.  
"Move you creepy genius!" Lexi said in disgust. Luke looked scared when Lexi called Olive _creepy_ of all the words in the dictionary. Luke stopped Olive from leaving, as Lexi continued walking down the hallway.  
"Why did you want to leave?" Luke asked Olive. Olive turned bright red and sat down on the couch in the ANT Farm. She looked like she was going to burst into tears.  
"My full name`s Olivia Daphne Constance Doyle." Olive said sounding ashamed.  
"Why are you upset?" Luke asked, sitting down next to Olive.  
"Connie and I are blood related." Olive said.  
"How do you know?" Luke asked.  
"Eidetic memory you doof!" Olive yelled back at Luke.  
"True. That explains _a lot_!" Luke laughed.  
"We`re twins. Our mum was called Tiffany Daphne-Lily Doyle." Olive said, turning sadder.  
"What do you mean _was_?" Luke asked.  
"Our mum passed away in a car accident, and myself and Connie got split. I was 9 at the time. We had each other`s names as our middle names, but after mum`s death, we were each given one part of her middle name. I`m Daphne, Connie`s Lily." Olive said, still growing sad.  
"I`m sorry Olive." Fletcher piped up, making everyone jump.  
"Please, all you do is make fun of me!" Olive said defensively, yet still upset.  
"Yeah, but that doesn`t mean we`re not best friends!" Fletcher said. "Yes, I make fun of your middle name quite a lot, but I wouldn`t have done if I knew the backstory." Fetcher said. Tears began to flow down Olive`s face. Luke, Chyna, Ravi and Zuri were unsure of what to do, especially Chyna. Olive had never cried before! Chyna was about to give Olive a massive hug, but someone beat her to it! And that someone was...  
"Fletcher? Since when do _you_ care about Olive?" Chyna asked, confused.  
"Since I turned _so_ apologetic towards her. Now I see why Olive took it so personally when I made fun of her name!" Fletcher smiled, and Olive smiled too.  
"Don`t tell anybody though - this is our secret." Olive said.

* * *

Little did anyone know that Lexi and Emma were listening to the conversation from outside the ANT Farm.  
"That is such a touching story!" Said Emma, as herself and Lexi walked to class.  
"No it`s not, it`s gossip! We could spread this around the whole school and make Olive look terrible!" Lexi squealed with excitement.  
"Wait, what!" Yelled Emma, following after Lexi.

* * *

At lunchtime, Emma ran to the ANT Farm, where Olive, Chyna, Fletcher, Luke, Ravi and Zuri were all eating lunch.  
"Guys, I gotta warn you..." Emma started panicking.  
"Oh, hey Emma, how`s it going?" Chyna said.  
"Great, but I`ve really got to warn you that..."  
"Did you know that Olive and Connie are related?"  
"Well, that actually inks in with the really important information I`ve got to..."  
"Interesting factoid about fashion designing..." Olive began, but Emma cut her off.  
"Tell me in a minute, because I have some really important information."  
"Well, what is it?" Luke asked, agitated. All of a sudden, one of the older girls strode into the ANT Farm.  
"Hey Olive, I heard your story. Really touching. Why would you make something up like that just for attention? Did you_ really_ think it would make you more popular?" The girl asked.  
"What?" Olive asked, confused.  
"Oh no! She`s done it already. What do we do?" Emma said, scratching her head. Olive turned to face Emma.  
"You told everyone!" She said, angrily.  
"No, it was Lexi, she made me listen outside to what you were saying, then she told me she was going to tell everyone!" Emma said defensively, just as Lexi entered the ANT Farm.  
"How _dare_ you pin this on me?" She said.  
"What, you did this Lexi!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"Get out, both of you!" Chyna said.  
"I can`t believe you would do this Emma!" Luke said, shamefully.  
"I didn`t!" Emma said, as she left the ANT Farm.  
"I don`t believe Emma would do this!" Said Zuri.  
"I know!" Said Arielle.  
"Let`s not bother with Emma, let`s bother with Olive. We need to stop everyone making fun of her!" Ravi cried.  
"I don`t care what you guys think, I still think Emma`s hot!" Fletcher said.  
"Whatever!" Said Chyna.

* * *

"What was that al about Lexi?" Emma asked, upset.  
"If you want to be a cheerleader, you have to get the ANTs against you." Lexi smiled.  
"Oh, okay." Emma said.  
"I need to go and fix my hair, so, see you in class." Lexi said.  
"Okay, bye." Said Emma.  
"Good, you showed up this time!" Lexi said to Paisley.  
"I just remembered left at the end of the hall!" Paisley said proudly.  
"So, now that the ANTs are against her, all we have to do is wait for the uniforms, then, we ditch her, and she`ll have no friends!" Lexi said, sounding evil.  
"Okay." Said Paisley. "But what if she makes other friends?"  
"We`ll turn everyone against her, and I know just how to do it!"

* * *

**Dear Readers.**

******Thank you very much for reading chapter 2 of Jessie In The ANT Farm. I just want to make you aware that I don't own Jessie or ANT Farm, or ****any of the characters in the shows. I appreciate your feedback and ideas for the story, so please rate and review. Please refrain from writing any offensive or inappropriate comments. I finally worked out how to do the line break thingy! YES! Chapter 3 will be on it`s way shortly!**

**Best wishes,**

**Fanatic77.**


	3. Evil Plans And Bad Injuries

_Previously in this story, there was some chemistry between Luke and Chyna + Fletcher and on the Lyna and Folive! Also, Lexi and Paisley appeared to be plotting against Emma, saying that they were going to turn everyone against her. Also, some aspects of this chapter may not make sense at first, but will towards the end. More information abut this can be found inside this chapter, so read on!_

* * *

"So, how are we turning everyone against Emma again Lexi?" Paisley asked her best friend.  
"We`ve been over this! We`ll find out one of her secrets and tell the whole school. Then, we`ll tell everyone she`s lying, and that she did it to make her more popular. We`ll pay Luke, Ravi and Zuri to keep their mouths shut about the secret being real." Lexi explained to Paisley for probably the hundredth time!  
"Okay." Said Paisley.

* * *

At the end of the day, Luke, Ravi, Chyna, Zuri and Emma got the bus. Emma`s friend from cheerleading wasn`t on the bus. Chyna, Luke, Zuri and Ravi were first on, so sat at the back together. Emma got on towards the end after being held up by her maths teacher. After seeing her friends at the back, Emma joined them.  
"Hey guys!" She said. "Can I sit with you?"  
"No!" Said Luke.  
"Why not?" Emma asked sadly.  
"Err, why not? Because you betrayed Olive`s secret and our friendship, so go away!" Chyna said spitefully.  
"But that was Lexi, guys you _have_ to believe me!" Emma said.  
"Why?" Asked Luke.  
"Does spreading someone`s secret sound like Lexi?" Emma asked.  
"Very much so." Chyna agreed.  
"Does it sound like me?" Emma asked.  
"Well, not really." Said Zuri.  
"Guys, she`s right. Emma did it in hope we`d think Lexi did it!" Chyna said.  
"No!" Emma defended her corner.  
"Go away Emma, you`re such a - bitch." Luke said. Clearly hurt, Emma went to stand. The bus journey went quickly, as the Rosses' house was one of the first stops. Luke, Ravi and Zuri said their goodbyes to Chyna before getting off of the bus. Emma walked quickly down the road, trying to escape her siblings. As she was walking quickly, she arrived home before her siblings. Jessie was waiting to greet the kids.  
"Hey Emma, where are the others?" Jessie asked happily, but Emma ignored her and ran upstairs to her no-yet-decorated bedroom, to continue the designs for the new uniforms for the cheerleading squad. From her room, Emma heard the others arrive home.  
"Hey!" Jessie greeted them.  
"Hey Jessie." Luke said.  
"How was your day?" Jessie asked.  
"Good thanks." Luke said. "Except from Emma betrayed one of my best friend`s secrets."  
"Oh, Chyna?" Jessie asked.  
"Olive." Luke said.  
"I`ll go talk to Emma." Jessie said. Then, Emma heard Jessie heading up the stairs. She quickly locked the door, just before Jessie got there. Jessie knocked on the door.  
"Emma?" Jessie said. "Open up."  
"No, go away." Emma said.  
"I just need to talk to you about something. I`m not cross, but I need to clear it up, okay?" The soft tone to Jessie`s voice persuaded Emma to open the door. Jessie entered the room. An upset looking Emma sat down on her bed.  
"I just needed to ask you about a girl in your school. I`d say she`s an ANT because Luke`s friends with her." Jessie exclaimed.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Olive Doyle, and that I supposedly told the whole school her secret. Well, I didn`t! It was Lexi Reed, my friend who`s head of the cheerleading squad." Emma said.  
"Then why would Luke say it was you?" Jessie asked, growing confused.  
"Because they jumped to the wrong conclusions. I was trying to warn them about Lexi telling everybody, but they just assumed it was me." Emma explained.  
"Should I talk to Luke?" Jessie asked.  
"It won`t help." Emma said. "_I`ll_ talk to him." And with that, Emma made her way over to Luke`s room. She knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" Luke called.  
"Err, it`s Jessie, why?" Emma stuttered, putting on her best Jessie voice..  
"Come in Jessie." Luke said. Emma entered the room and locked it.  
"Emma!" Luke said. "Why did you pretend to be Jessie?"  
"Because I knew you wouldn`t let me if you knew it was me." Emma smiled.  
"Well, get out!" Luke yelled.  
"No, not until we talk." Emma said, blocking the door.  
"No, get out of the way!" Luke said, shoving Emma over onto the floor in his room.  
"Ouch!" Emma cried out in pain. "You idiot!"  
"That`s what you get for betraying Olive`s secret." Luke said.  
"But it was Lexi!" Emma cried, attempting to get up, but she couldn`t put much pressure on her right ankle.  
"So, it wasn`t you?" Luke said in disbelief.  
"No, and I`ve been trying _so_ hard to clear my name." Emma said, still on the floor.  
"Why aren`t you standing up?" Luke asked sounding confused.  
"Because I can`t." Emma said, glaring down at her now-swollen ankle. Luke looked down at it too, and his eyes grew wide.  
"I`m _so_ sorry Emma!" Luke said.  
"Do you believe it was Lexi gossiping about Olive?" Emma asked.  
"I don`t know." Luke relied with a sigh. "But I should've stood up for you, as it is, you are my sister."  
"It`s okay Luke, it`s just as much me as it is Lexi, I mean, I went along with it." Emma said, sounding ashamed.  
"No, _you_ did he right thing of telling us." Luke said. "Also, should I call Jessie to bring up an ice back for your ankle?"  
"Please Luke." Emma said. Luke left his bedroom and ran downstairs.  
"Jessie, Emma fell over, can you bring up an ice pack?" Luke asked in a panic.  
"I`m on it." Jessie said, producing an ice pack from the freezer as Luke ran upstairs again to join Emma.  
"I did _not_ shove you!" Luke said.  
"Okay." Emma replied. Jessie entered the bedroom.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"I tripped over the metal bit outside Luke`s room." Emma said, pointing at her ankle.  
"Whoa! That`s as risen as Taylor Lautner`s six pack!" Jessie said, sounding quite dreamy. Jessie gave Emma the ice pack. After about five minutes, the swelling was gone and Emma was able to walk again.  
"Hey, should I text Chyna about going to the park?" Luke asked.  
"Sure." Said Emma. "What`s the name of the park near both of our houses?"  
"Lavender Glade?" Asked Luke.  
"Yeah, that`s the one." Emma said. Luke pulled out his mobile phone and texted Chyna, Olive and Fletcher about going to the park. All three said yes, they could come.

* * *

Luke, Emma, Zuri and Ravi went to Lavender Glade, meeting Chyna, Fletcher and Olive there.  
"Why did Emma come?" Chyna asked.  
"Because I don`t think it was her. I believe that my sister tells the truth, and that Lexi is the one who spread Olive`s secret around." Luke exclaimed.  
"Emma was trying to warn us about Lexi." Zuri chipped in. Everybody apologised to Emma before playing in Lavender Glade. It was a big park, with swings, a zip wire, a giant twisty slide, a giant straight slide, monkey bars, a climbing frame and a big ball swing that five people could fit in at one time. There were many tabled benches and lots of grass for sitting on.  
"Who wants to go on the zip wire?" Chyna asked excitedly. There were cheers around the group, so everybody lined up for the zip wire. Luke and Fletcher pushed everyone. Chyna went first, then Zuri, who got pushed a bit lighter than others as she was only 8, then it was Olive, then Ravi, who whimpered throughout his whole go and lastly Emma. The boys were pushing Emma rather hard, and when she reached the end, the swing went very high, and Emma slammed her right ankle against the wooden pole holding the ride together. As it was so painful after having fallen back at home, Emma fell off of the zip wire and, again, crashed her right ankle on the surface of the floor.  
"Emma!" Everyone yelled, rushing over to her.  
"Oh boy." Luke said.  
"What?" Chyna asked.  
"Back at home, Emma fell over on the same ankle she`s just hurt." Luke said, worried.  
"Ouch!" Emma said, starting to cry a bit.  
"I`ll go and get Jessie." Luke said, beginning o run home. Within minutes, Luke and Jessie arrived at the park in Jessie`s car, ready to drive Emma to the hospital. Luke ran over to Emma holding an ice pack.  
"Put this on it." Luke said, as he used an elastic band to fasten the ice pack in place.  
"Everyone needs to help me get Emma over to Jessie`s car." Luke said. Fletcher, Luke and Chyna all helped lift Emma to the car. Emma sat in the front seat and Luke, Zuri and Ravi sat in the back. There were fold up seats at the back for two people, so Chyna, Olive and Fletcher tagged along too. Chyna and Olive shared a seatbelt. Emma went in for her X-ray, to find out exactly what she`d done to her ankle. She`d broken the bone. She`d be wearing a cast, colour of her choice (pink) for six weeks. She`d also need crutches for six weeks. Emma was devastated, as she wouldn`t be able to do cheerleading with Lexi and her other friends. Emma decided to text Lexi, saying that she`d broken her ankle and was unable to cheerlead for the next six weeks.

* * *

Lexi received the text at Paisley`s house. She was staying round there for dinner.  
"Paisley, great news! Emma`s broken her ankle and she can`t cheerlead! That means when she`s designed the outfits, she won`t be able to cheerlead anyway, so we can bow her off easy!" Lexi said.

* * *

**Dear Readers.  
Sorry I haven`t updated much lately, I`ve been grieving. I have some terrible, horrible news - England have been knocked out of the FIFA World Cup 2014, Brazil! Good news is, that since most users of this website are American, I now want the USA to win it! Also, this chapter is rather long, and it hopefully makes sense to you! The next chapter will be up soon, and don`t forget to leave your ideas in the reviews part! Best wishes, Fanatic77.**


End file.
